My Heart, My Soul, My Enemy
by Scarlett Shay Malfoy
Summary: What happens when the Prince of Snakes falls in love with the all-American girl?
1. SemiFormal

My Heart, My Soul, My Enemy

Chapter 1: Semi-formal

Delilah and I gazed out the window of the Lincoln Town Car that brought us here at the house we would be spending the remainder of our summer.

"I heard they have a son. That's what mom and dad said," I said to ease the awkward silence that fell upon us.

"Yep. I wonder if he's cute," Delilah mused as the car came to a stop.

We grabbed the few things we brought with us and walked out onto the enormous front lawn of what appeared to be a house worth at least two million dollars. We walked up to the door and as I rang the doorbell, we heard the giggling that could only belong to our fabulous mother, Gabrielle. The door opened and standing there was mother and an equally as beautiful woman with hair like corn silk.

"Oh, my darlings!" mother explained as she pulled us into a tight hug, "it has been the longest two days of my life without you two." She turned and addressed the other woman. "Narcissa, these are my daughters. This is Delilah"-she touched Delilah on the head-"and this is Scarlet," she said as she tapped me on the head.

"My," said Mrs. Malfoy, "they are as beautiful as you said they were. The contrast in their appearances is amazing considering they're twins."

Everyone always found it odd that even though we were twins, we looked different from each other. Delilah was short with short bob of blond hair. She was not really what one would call "curvaceous." I, however, was taller with deep brown hair that fell down my back like the chocolate waterfall from _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. I also was the one who developed _everywhere_. We were both born as metamorphmagi so we could change our appearances at will but we never really ranged out of what we normally look like except on Halloween.

"Well, my son is having a party outside in the backyard if you girls would like to join him," Mrs. Malfoy said sweetly.

Delilah and I thanked her for the invitation and climbed the steps to look for the room we would spend the next three weeks sleeping in. We quickly found it due to the fact that the message boards we kept at home was on the door and was bewitched to say, "Scarlet and Delilah's Room" scrolling across the board like the marquee for our wizarding school back home. We walked in to find that all our clothes that our parents had brought with them in the closet, neatly hung up on hangers like at home. Delilah fell back onto one of the big fluffy beds and said, "Scarlet, are you going down o that party in the backyard?"

"Yeah, probably. Are you just going to rest up here?" I inquired.

"Uh-huh."

"See you later, then."

I made my way down the grand staircase and towards the backyard. As I crossed the threshold and looked at the backyard, I realized with a sickening feeling that I shouldn't have gone there. There were a lot of people there, mostly in the pool but some were dancing to "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse and some were drinking what appeared to be beer at poolside tables. I noticed one boy with hair just like Narcissa's was looking at me, completely ignoring the girl who was trying to catch his attention. No, not looking but staring at my flat stomach and my boobs. I immediately regretted wearing my white and blue Roxy bikini and matching board shorts. And with that thought, I turned and walked away, but before I could get inside, the boy with corn silk hair yelled, "Hey! Wait up!" in an incredibly hot British accent.

I turned around and replied, "Yes?"

"I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Draco," he said.

"Oh, um, hi," I answered lamely. "I'm Scarlet."

I felt so self-conscious because he was just looking at my like I was some horse he wanted to buy. "So," I started, "how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," he said as he stepped towards me.

"Oh," I responded, my mind clouding because of his close proximity. "What a coincidence. So am I."

He inched even closer to me. Even though I had a thing for guys with abs, they never ceased to amaze me. I felt rather embarrassed to be staring at a complete stranger's body but it appeared that he was doing the exact same thing.

Right then, the girl who appeared to be attempting to talk to him earlier came over to us, throwing me dagger eyes the whole way.

"Draco!" she yelled, trying to get his attention. I  
noticed she had a rather nasally voice that I found rather irritating. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a group of snotty girls who surrounded him in a matter of seconds. I took advantage of this to retreat back into the house. I flew up the stairs and plowed into our room. Delilah sat up on the bed, looking quizzically at me.

"What are you doing up here? I thought you supposed to be down stairs in the backyard with all those other people?" she asked.

"Well," I began, "I met their son. His name is Draco and he is our age. He was totally checking me out but he seems to be somewhat of a mimbo."

"What do you mean, 'somewhat of a mimbo'?" D inquired.

"What I mean is that the only reason why I got up so fast was because he was mauled by a massive mob of fan girls! I mean legit screaming, giggling, Jonas Brother status fan girls! Then when they took him safely away from me they were all over him!"

Delilah was giggling uncontrollably. "Hands and all?!" she asked.

"Hands and all," I answered.

For about an hour, we hung out in the room and just goofed off like we normally would back at home. We took countless quizzes online and even played Mafia Wars and Vampire Wars in our quests to control as many empires we can online. After all the noise was drained from the backyard, we heard a voice speak on the intercom system.

"What's cooking, good looking?" said the voice. It was male though it seemed slightly familiar.

"May I help you?" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Just stopped by to tell you that our parents are holding a dinner and they request our presence."

"Oh," Delilah said, not into the intercom. "Dinner. No wonder mom and dad were acting a little fishy when we got here. They were rather secretive when they came up when you were downstairs."

"They said attire is semi-formal," he said.

"God, you'd swear that they're planning homecoming," I wondered out loud.

"What's homecoming?" he asked.

Delilah and I laughed really hard. "I can't believe you don't know what Homecoming is!" Delilah laughed. By the sounds coming from the other side of the intercom, he didn't really like being laughed at or at least he didn't like feeling ignorant. We just laughed at his expense for the rest of the time until we had to face a rather pompous yet handsome Draco Malfoy.


	2. I Think I Just Might Throw Up

My Heart, My Soul, My Enemy

Chapter 2: I Think I Just Might Throw Up

"Why is life full of such hard decisions, D?" I whined to my sister, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

We were both standing in front of our massive expanse of designer shoes. Jimmy Choos, Manolo Blahniks, Chanel, you name it, we've got it. So we stood there, simply not making up our mind when I heard a quiet beep coming from the intercom.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Draco said into the speaker.

I sighed heavily and went to the speaker and said, "Well, if you haven't noticed in your 14 years of life, girls take so much longer to get ready. And we can be indecisive when it comes to certain things. Like which designer shoes to wear to their secretive parents' dinner party with a guy they barely know."

He seemed a little bothered by my rant. So the next time I heard his voice, it wasn't coming from the intercom, but it was coming from the other side of the door. "Well, if I might I lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, just wear these," He walked into the room and grabbed random pairs of shoes. He then proceeded to throw them at us in an attempt to get us to wear them. We both refused because they simply didn't match. But inside, Delilah and I knew we were just irritating him. That's for being a mimbo, I thought.

Soon, we were at the top of the stairs and he insisted that we each grab one of his arms. He said that it was our parents' request, not his. So we made it down the stairs in that fashion. At one point, I slyly looked to my side and saw that his expression was one of great liking. He really liked the feeling of having more than one girl on his arm. I looked over at Delilah and she looked like she was thinking the same thing that I was. At the bottom of the stairs, we all saw our parents huddled, deep in conversation.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we waited until our parents noticed. All three of us exchanged looks. We knew our parents were up to something. And tonight it was all coming out, whether they liked it or not. When they finally figured out that we were there, they quickly composed themselves. As we stood there, I caught a glimpse of my mom and Draco's silently sharing a thought to each other. So it was going to be one of _those_ days.

We were all sitting at the table, the only sound our muted chewing and knives and forks scratching on our plates. I sat there, staring at my filet mignon, baked potato with onions, sour cream, chives, and shredded cheese, and steamed vegetables. I felt like I was eating in a five-star restaurant rather than a dining room in someone's home. I dreamily looked out the nearest window as I put a hand under my chin and dreamt of sandals and surfboards, of Disneyland and Yougurtland, of sushi and sashimi, of President Obama and freedom from parental tyranny.

"Hem-hem," someone said, but I paid no attention. I just continued to dream about life in Malibu. Everyone else turned their attention to the person who interrupted our quiet dinner.

"Draco, Scarlet, Delilah, as you might have noticed, we have been rather secretive in the past few days. You might be excited to find out that we are finally divulging what we have been keeping under wraps," Mr. Malfoy said from his end of the table.

I was still drifting off in my own world, still dreaming of the life we left in California.

"Draco, you get to choose one of these fine young women to be your wife."

"Hmm . . . I choose . . . Scarlet." I didn't realize what had happened until I heard my name come from Draco. I snapped out of my daydream and looked around the table. From the falsely sweet faces of my parents, to the satisfied faces of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, to Draco's expression of sly happiness, I realized what had happened. It was Delilah's face that confirmed my worst fear. She just sadly shook her head. I was on the verge of loosing it, so I did the only thing that would help at the moment.

"Father? May I be excused?" I asked simply. He complied, knowing I needed some time to sort out my thoughts, considering everyone at the table shared them with me.

I quietly left the table and as I was walking up the stairs to my room, two things became very clear to me.

Number 1: I was getting married at the age of fourteen.

Number 2: My parents sold my soul right under my own nose.


	3. The Wedding

_Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. I wasn't sure if I should add a chapter between this one and the previous chapter but I never got around to writing that one much less finishing this one. So I hope you guys like it even though I didn't add it. Thanks and keep reading!_

Chapter 3: The Wedding

It was the day. The day I had been dreading for a while. The day where I was to be bound in matrimony to a boy I barely knew. I couldn't wait for the dream to end and wake up in my lavish canopy bed a block away from the surf of Malibu.

But I was still stuck in a multi-million dollar home somewhere in England. Still stuck in this nightmare.

I woke up early that day in the room I shared with Delilah. The morning was bright and warm. Just another summer day in England. Funny how the optimistic weather didn't reflect my bleak mood at all.

I trotted down the staircase quietly and fixed myself some breakfast. While some of my favorite tea brewed, I poured some milk into a bowl full of dry cereal. I drank and ate as people rushed in and around the house, preparing it for the imminent ceremony.

Mom and Narcissa hired some lady to get me all put together. A stylist, I think. So around noon, I was bustled into the large vanity area of the bathroom and strapped me down to a chair for hours. My face was covered in thick layers of makeup, my hair was hair sprayed, curled, pinned, and mounted precariously upon my head, and my body was sheathed in a flowing white gown that I saw a magazine Mom made me choose out of.

At around sunset, I put on a pair of white Manolo Blahniks and grabbed the bouquet of fire-and-ice roses. The wedding took place outside in their massive backyard so Mom and Dad were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, darling, you look so beautiful," Mother said while tears streaked down her face and she deftly hugged me while trying not to ruin the stylist's hard work.

Father stood beside her with same look of awe. "You know, you look exactly like your mother when we got married, except she was a bit older, of course."

I looked down sadly at the mention of my age. "Why now? Why did I have to be paired up with him now?" Tears tried to force themselves out of my eyes but I didn't know if the mascara was waterproof.

They looked at each other with great sorrow. It was Mom who answered me. "Later, sweetie, later. We'll tell you real soon. But now, you have to go out there and get married."

The wedding wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. There was just a lot of standing, looking into his eyes. I felt like I would gag when we had to seal the ceremony with a kiss.

But I did my part. I said "I do" when I was supposed to. I pretended to be happy that my life was now partly his. However, I was ecstatic when he put the 9.05 carat diamond ring set in platinum on my finger. He had showed me the ring beforehand. He mentioned that it was a family heirloom. But with a little research I had found out that when the Romanov jewels were sold after the family was eradicated, many influential European families quickly got their hands on them. One of the families was the Malfoy family and the ring was easily estimated at $1.8 million. Nothing could hide my excitement when I had that on my hand.

The reception wasn't that bad either. I just had to sit at the head table with Mom, Dad, and Delilah, my maid of honor, sitting to my left. On my right, Draco sat with his mother, father, and best man on his right. I quietly sat, listening to all of the toasts, congratulatory comments, and ate in silence. When I did talk, it was to Delilah who had a prepared a multitude of jokes to cheer me up. Draco and I also talked but it wasn't really as light as my conversations with Delilah.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. "You've been married to me for an hour and . . . life isn't so bad, is it?"

I kept my eyes on the party brewing below the high table. "Eh. I've seen better days." I was briefly distracted by the sparkle of the massive diamond on my hand. "Do you know where the ring you gave me came from?"

He looked at me with questioning eyes. "No. I don't. Mum just said it was a family heirloom."

"It's funny to think that the ring on my finger was worn by the last czarina." His eyes grew at the mention of the ancestry of the ring. "Yeah, the ring I'm wearing belonged to the long lost Romanov family. The last of the czars." My hand fell on the gems around my neck. "Even the necklace I'm wearing is Romanov. Thank you."

He smirked at me, finding a chink in my rock solid armor, a weakness. And he very well knew it.

On each table were small center pieces, elegant yet extravagant, decadent yet demure. The only flower that composed all of these centerpieces, and every other arrangement for that matter, were the same that composed my bouquet, fire-and-ice roses. The only lighting in the room was tea lights. And they were everywhere. The room was bright yet the light seemed to move whenever someone breathed too hard.

The dinner was simple, if you think that lobster tails, steamed vegetables, and steak with a port wine reduction is simple. There was even a ten tier red velvet cake that Draco and I had to cut. It was delicious and moist, like taking a bite of heaven itself. Not to mention that three quarters of the room was drinking expensive wine with the dinner like it was water. Draco, Delilah, I, and the rest of the minors enjoyed soft drinks with our meals much to the disappointment of the chef.

We danced all night to the music on the dance floor that was put outside near the reception area. Draco and I shared our first dance in a very awkward bubble that no one dared pop. The dance we shared was that of a middle school couple who really didn't want to be together.

Once the festivities were over, around midnight, Draco, the parents, and I bid everyone of the guests farewell as they left through the front door of the mansion. I was still in my dress after all that had happened. I had not planned to change out of it because I didn't know I would have needed to. So by the end of the night, I was tired, achy, and strapped into an uncomfortable dress that was as beautiful as it was pestering. So I went upstairs to change out of the dress and found that most of my things were moved out. The only things that were left were my underwear and a thin nightgown.

I put it on and went downstairs where Mom and Dad sat at the dinner table inside, quietly whispering their conversation. They looked up when I entered the dining room. I took a seat across from them and folded my hands in front of me.

"It's later," I said.

Dad looked at Mom and then he looked at me. "Honey, please don't think that we wanted to do this. It was the only thing-"

"The only thing?" I exploded. "Since when is marrying your daughter against her will 'the only thing'?"

"Sweetie, please listen." Mom put her hands out as if to stop me from doing something. "We realize now that this may not have been the best thing to do. But the Order decided-"

"Order? Now I'm really confused. Who's the Order?"

Dad lowered his voice. "The Order of the Phoenix. It was formed the first time Voldemort rose to power, close to the time when you and Delilah were born. The Order, and us for that matter, have reason to believe that this family and their affiliates are somehow associated with the Dark Lord." He paused to let the information sink in then he continued. "Your mother and I were both friends with the Malfoy clan when we were in school but we soon became spies, often going way behind enemy lines. We continued our friendship with the Malfoy family and reported any strange behavior we saw. Delilah knows everything that you do. You are to befriend Draco and his friends and tell us anything that seems suspicious."

I sat back in exhaustion. Not only were they telling me who to be with 24/7, but they had the temerity to tell me who to be friends with.

"So, let me get this straight. I just had to marry a guy I don't even like, get all buddy-buddy with his friends, and what? Tell you guys what? I don't get it."

Mom was the one who answered this time. "Tell us _anything_ that might hint at his involvement, his parents' or anybody he may know."

"Ok. But what involvement? Involvement with Voldemort?"

"Yes, exactly. You need to tell us anything that he mentions about the Dark Lord and his family or his friends or family friends. We need to know these things."

I looked down at my hands, folded delicately on the table, taking it in. Finally, I said, "And I thought my biggest concern was sharing a bed with a guy," shaking my head with false humor.

"It's all for the best, sweetie."

I got up from the chair, bid my parents' goodnight, and headed up stairs, into a future of duplicity, danger, and, most frightening, unknown.


	4. Diagon Alley

_Author's Note: This chapter takes place two years after the previous because the story would have been too long if I wrote out their fourth and fifth years. Scarlet and Delilah are in the Order of the Phoenix and Draco doesn't know. And by the way, feel free to review. I've only gotten one and it really didn't help me, but don't feel obligated to though. Thanks and keep reading!_

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

_Two Years Later . . . _

Delilah and I walked down Diagon Alley, eating ice cream and lugging shopping bags full of school supplies. Ah, sixth year. That was the year we start preparing for our jobs in the real world. Or, at least, the wizarding world. The air was uncharacteristically warm which only made us lap up the ice cream faster.

"You'd think they would have invented ice cream that never melted," Delilah pondered.

"They have. I saw some back home." We always spent the summer and winter breaks back home in America. "There was this ice cream parlor, and they had a sign on the window proclaiming that they carried ice cream that would never melt." I smiled fondly at the memory of Draco and I sharing a No Melt Sundae on the pier.

"Hm," she replied.

We continued to walk down the narrow street, passing the derelict buildings and empty store fronts. The alley seemed quieter than the past two times we had been there.

"Remember when this place was bubbling with life?" Delilah asked.

"You mean, like, last year?" I responded.

"Yeah, you know. Everything was bright and colorful. Constant chatter everywhere you went. And now it's . . . empty."

"Totally," I agreed. I looked around. "I mean, who would have thought that a place like Ollivander's would have closed down."

Delilah thought for a moment. "Well, times _are_ tough for us all. Now that You-Know-Who is back, people are scared. Some just can't deal with their own lives much less a store to look after."

"Not to mention people are disappearing by the hour," I added.

Our small talk ended when we approached Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny standing outside Fred and George's new shop.

"Well, there's one business that's thriving," Delilah noted. We greeted everybody and made our way into the shop.

The store was filled with girls and guys, young and old, all purchasing products specially designed to cause mischief and make people laugh. Soon, George and Fred came up to us and said in unison, "Our best customers."

"New year, new items, girls," George added.

"Now what can we do for you?" Fred prompted.

"Hm, I don't know what we'll need," I admitted.

"I think we should browse first," Delilah agreed.

"No problem." George handed us a basket. We were about to walk away when Fred called after us. "Wait, and for you two," George joined in and said, "fifty percent off anything."

We thanked them and went off in search of stuff to occupy the boring spaces in our sixteen year old lives. Delilah and I approached Hermione at a particular shelf holding many curious looking bottles.

"Daydream potions," she told us. "I'm terribly impressed. That's really powerful magic, you know."

I examined the label and added it to my basket. Delilah strayed off due to some love potion while I quietly wandered the aisles, occasionally adding a thing or two to the basket. Before too long, I found Delilah and we had the Weasley boys charge the bill to our account and we headed out with the rest of the gang, happily engaged in conversation.

At some point, one of us noticed Draco, the breath to my life, slinking down Knockturn Alley, heading for Borgin & Burkes.

"What'd you reckon he's up to?" Ron asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I answered. "But I think it'd be a fabulous idea to find out."

"And how'd you reckon we do that?" he responded.

It was Harry who answered this time. "We follow him."


	5. Covert Operations

_Author's Note: Thanks for the favorites but I could use some more reviews to help with improving my writing. But you don't have to if you don't want to. I know I don't like it when I feel like I'm being pressured into reviewing so don't feel like you have to. Thanks and keep reading!_

Chapter 5: Covert Operations

As stealthily as a group of teenagers could manage, we followed Draco down an even narrower alley. Once we approached Borgin & Burke's, we snuck in and hid amongst the shelves of various items that could only be described as junk and tried to catch some of what Draco was saying.

". . . and you know Fenrir Greyback? Yeah, he's a family friend. He'll be by to make sure _it's_ getting done." And with that, he swept out of the store.

"I wonder what he was talking about," Ron mused, looking at me.

I put my hands up and whispered, "Don't look at me. I don't know what he does when I'm not around. Quite frankly, I don't want to know. That's his mom's job."

"Well, how about we find out?" offered Hermione. "We could get one of us to try and get some answers about what Malfoy was talking about."

"I'll do it." I looked around. "Then I guess it would actually sound real, you know?"

They all nodded in agreement as Harry said, "Well, then it's decided then." And then he pushed me out from behind the shelf and into Mr. Borgin's line of sight.

"Dear Miss Scarlet, are you all right? That was quite fall," Mr. Borgin said, helping me up. "In fact, I didn't even see you come in."

I stood up and brushed the dust off my Sevens and answered, "Quite all right. I just tripped over my bags." I reached behind the shelf and glared at Harry while I placed them conspicuously by my feet. "I actually wanted to ask you a question."

"Fire away, my dear," he said as he made his way to behind the counter.

I took a deep breath. "Have you seen my husband, Draco Malfoy? I lost him in a shop and I saw him turn down this alley but he wasn't in any of the other shops. I just thought he might have come here." I looked at him for an answer.

He hesitated. "Why yes, he was here. He was interested in buying that necklace," he pointed to a glass case behind me, "as well as something else, but I'm not allowed to say."

I turned around and approached the glass case Mr. Borgin pointed out. It contained a necklace I had fallen in love with two years ago. It was immaculate and cursed, made of silver and opals, my favorite.

Still spellbound by the exquisite necklace, I asked without turning, "Did he say _why_ he wanted to buy the necklace, Mr. Borgin?"

"No, just that it was important."

I looked to the floor, crestfallen. No answers. "Well, thank you, sir. I shall be on my way, then." I turn to him, smile, pick up my shopping bags, and move towards the door. When Mr. Borgin disappeared through the curtain behind the counter, Delilah, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all appear from beyond the shelf and we quickly and quietly slipped out the door and escape Knockturn Alley.

"So Malfoy is keeping secrets from you, huh Scarlet?" Harry asked when we were in the somewhat desolate Diagon Alley.

I snorted. "Why should I care that he's wandering around London with secrets and crap. I'm keeping practically my entire life from him. I honestly don't give a damn about what he does."

Delilah shook her head, a small, sad smile dawning on her face. She thought I cared. The sad thing was-

I did.


	6. Train Ride

_Author's Note: Thanks again for all the favorites! It's nice to know people are actually reading my story. This chapter is the next day after Diagon Alley, as you may figure out. I'm sorry if the chapters are getting a little short but the next few are pretty long. And also, this chapter contains lines from the movie, so yeah. I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. Thanks and keep reading!_

Chapter 6: Train Ride

I walked up and down the train, fulfilling my Prefect duties and covering for Draco at the same time. I found Ginny and Dean standing in the corridor, talking to Luna. And as I passed by them, I heard Hermione, Harry, and Ron talking about the previous day's events in Diagon Alley.

"I'm telling you. It's happened," Harry told his two best friends.

"What's happened?" I asked as I approached their cabin.

"Harry thinks your husband is a Deatheater." Hermione turned to me with a skeptical look on her face. I just looked down as I took a seat next to Harry.

"Do you believe me?" he asked hopefully.

I continued to look at the floor, deeply thinking about Harry's theory. I breathed in. "Harry. I want to believe you. I really do. But I can't. I _can't_ believe that . . ." I hesitated, "he is what you think he is." _I mean, I've slept in the same bed as this guy! There's no Dark Mark on his arm! _I added mentally. "It makes sense, kind of, but I can't." I looked back down to the ground.

The cabin was quiet after I ended my little rant. "Well, this is awkward." I pushed myself up off the seat and went to the door. I turned to the trio and said, "See you guys later," as I walked out.

I walked back up the hall, finished with my Prefect duties, and into the Slytherin section of the train. I slipped through the sliding door, past a group of second years, and sat in the only booth containing the only Slytherins I talk to on a regular basis.

"How was keeping all the mudbloods in check?" Pansy asked, sitting daintily opposite of me.

"Boring, like always. First years don't know what to do, people asking me questions, be glad you weren't with me like last year, Draco." I looked over to him to find him staring sullenly out the window.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not ready to go back," Delilah said while leaning on Blaise's shoulder.

Draco scoffed, still looking out the window. "Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue another two years."

I turned my head, a shocked expression on my face. Delilah lifted her head off Blaise's shoulder in astonishment. Pansy looked worried. Even Blaise, the most emotionally lethargic of us all, looked surprised when Draco said that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Let's just say I don't think I'll be wasting next year in Charms class."

And in the quiet, Blaise chuckled to himself due to Draco's remark.

"Amused, Blaise?" We all looked at Blaise, now the object of Draco's torment. "We'll see just who's laughing in the end."

I looked over at Draco sadly and grabbed his hand under the table. I squeezed his hand gently and waited for him to squeeze back. He never did.

· · ·

We were already dressed in our school robes when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. I reached up to grab my LeSportSac satchel and started to exit the train car.

"Draco, are you coming?" I asked, one hand on the handle of the door.

"Go on. I have to check something."

Delilah, Blaise, Pansy, and I left Draco behind in the car, sitting pensively with his hand holding his chin.

We walked out onto the platform, surrounded by kids from all years, happily greeting friends from last year and cheerfully moving towards the carriages pulled by the semi-invisible thestrals. All the new first years stood nervously near Hagrid, waiting for the boat ride across the Back Lake and into their very first year at Hogwarts. I was pulled out of my analysis of the student body when Delilah started to walk towards the carriages with Blaise.

"Hey, let's wait for him," I called after them.

"You can wait. I don't want to be late," Blaise yelled back.

I sighed in defeat as they continued to walk away.

I waited patiently in front of the same door I came out of for him. While I waited, I looked around, taking in the happiness of the last few stragglers jogging towards the carriages. I noticed how the shades had all of a sudden been pulled on the windows of the train car we traveled in, the car he should have still been in. Then, a few seconds later, a large crash sounded from the car, so loud I flinched and several people far off turned around. And then, another forty-five seconds later, he emerged from the sheltered car and in one swift, overconfident motion, he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked over to catch the last carriage to the castle.


	7. Back to School

_Author's Note: Once again, thanks all my awesome readers for all the favorites and story alerts! I really, truly appreciate them. If you feel like I have some room for improvement (and who doesn't?), feel free to shoot me a message or a review. Thanks and keep reading!_

Chapter 7: Back to School

My eyes swept the Great Hall for something exciting. Pansy was yapping at full speed about some French guy she met, Delilah and Blaise were being all lovey-dovey, and Draco was just plain bored. He just sat there quietly with his head on his fist and pushed his peas around on his plate. So I scanned for something else.

I saw Cho Chang, practically holding court at the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by doting underclassmen. I spotted a group of third years down the table already planning their first Hogsmeade trip. Yet the sight that stood out the most was that of Ron and Hermione seated at the Gryffindor table while Harry was nowhere in sight.

"That's odd," I said to myself under my breath.

"What?" Draco answered, sounding like I'd just woken him up.

"Oh, nothing." I patted his shoulder lovingly and leaned in to give him a side hug. He hugged me back and went back to staring at his food.

I looked back up and Hermione made eye contact with me. I mouthed "Where's Harry?" to her, yet she simply shrugged her shoulders.

At that moment, Harry slipped into the Hall and took his place next to Hermione and Ron. I smiled and bowed my head in greeting.

Draco looked up at me to see who I was staring at. I knew he saw who it was when the smile faded off Harry's face and Draco started to nuzzle my neck possessively.

Across the tables, Harry looked down, embarrassed and began to talk to the people near him. I leaned into Draco as his lips traveled up my jaw and to my ear.

"What did I tell you about flirting with Potter?" he whispered as the Hall quieted down and Dumbledore began announcements.

I scowled. "I wasn't flirting. I just noticed that he wasn't there and then, boom, he was. So I said 'Hi' to be polite, okay?" I turned my head so I could see his face.

"But you know I don't like it when you're on friendly terms with him."

"And _you _know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me. Like why you were sneaking around Knockturn Alley yesterday."

He sighed in defeat.

"How about-"

"How about we talk about it later?" I offered.

He nodded and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Later," he agreed.

I lounged on the emerald green armchair in the Slytherin common room length-wise with my long legs dangling over the edge. My shoes lay haphazardly on the floor, my tie was loosened, and I opted out of the tights for the rest of the night for comfort reasons. I was reading the _Twilight_ parody _Nightlight_ for the fifth time when a certain platinum blonde appeared behind the chair.

Resting his arms on the top of the chair, he said, "So why were you flirting with Potter?"

I looked up from the book and searched around the room for anyone else. It was a ghost town. So I marked my spot in the thin book and dropped it on the floor.

"I told you, I wasn't flirting. I was being polite, something you should really learn to do."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" he spat back at me.

"Because! I have no reason to lie or to cheat on you. Yes, you could say our . . . union is one of convenience for our parents but we still took vows that mean we're attached at the hip. And besides, I thought _you're_ the one who wanted to be with someone else. How do _I_ know _you're_ not cheating on _me_?" I got up from the chair to get in his face. "You're the one sneaking around Knockturn Alley!"

` "I . . ." He paused, looking down at me. "I can't tell you." He reached down and rubbed the forearm above his left hand nervously.

"Well, I can't tell you why I'm friends with Potter." I looked down. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

He wrapped his arms around me. Whatever he was keeping from me was eating him alive. And from the way he reacted when I mentioned his sneaking around eluded to the fact that his secret wasn't as mundane as I originally thought. So I returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around his waist and we stood there. Was it possible that Harry could've been right? Could Draco really be a Deatheater? Suddenly, I knew. I knew he could In that moment, I knew Draco Lucius Malfoy was in fact my heart, my soul, my enemy.


End file.
